


aequalitas

by LuciusWrites



Series: Haikyuu!! Love Love [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciusWrites/pseuds/LuciusWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Them competing over everything had started the first day of university. Bokuto, who had been awaiting Hinata’s arrival, immediately locked eyes with the setter, as the duo had strolled through the gym’s doors, a strange fire visible in his golden orbs as he stared at Kageyama, who, slightly perturbed, glared right back. And in exactly that moment their relationship as rivals began, as neither refused to blink or look away first. Akaashi had to forcefully drag Bokuto away to calm him down, even though the ace had tried to keep staring over his shoulder as long as possible, not fond of the idea of losing to the raven. Later on, Bokuto had approached him, his expression slightly displeased and had congratulated Tobio on his win. Ever since then, they were competing over everything, even the smallest of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	aequalitas

0-0

“Oho ho? Bring it on, man!” The man, more like child, shouted, his face split in a smirk as he looked at Kageyama, who had seemingly challenged the other. The raven merely raised an eyebrow in return, the gesture fuelling Koutarou's mood even more. “Come on, Tobio! Or are you scared?” Kageyama had never been good at not letting a challenge get to him, a fine example of this was his relationship with Hinata back in high school, so he prepared himself, more than ready to beat his upperclassman. 

“Watch me.” He spoke, his passive glare fixed upon Bokuto, as he shuffled his feet. Once the owl's screech was heard they both started running like madmen, trying to reach the gym first, scaring most of the freshmen. Huffing and puffing they eventually reached the large building at the same time, decided it was a tie, and changed into their practice clothes.

0-0

While there were certainly parallels between Kageyama and Hinata's and Kageyama and Bokuto's rivalry, there were many differences. The latter was even fiercer and sometimes, rarely but it still happened, interfered with volleyball, even though Tobio would always claim it was Bokuto's fault. Yet, more than before, it felt pleasing to beat Koutarou and the losses were not so bad either. Also spending time with the white-haired ace always left a strange tingle in Kageyama's abdominal region. 

After practice they raced towards the metro station and from the metro exit towards their shared apartment, both races won by Kageyama. 

2-0

“Kuroo! We're back!” Bokuto announced, toeing off his boots, and entered the house, without receiving a response. The thought of 'he's probably in the lab' and 'he's spending time with his boyfriends' crossed Tobio’s mind at the same time. He suspected the latter since neither Tsukishima nor Hinata were back yet either. Though Kageyama still occasionally found the blond to be obnoxious, they had warmed up to each other once they started living together, after being invited by Bokuto and Kuroo to share an apartment, as well as Shouyou.

“Since they're not back yet, wanna hog the TV?” Asked Bokuto from the kitchen, at first receiving a nod, but after realising the other could not see him, Tobio responded with a verbal affirmation instead. He moved towards the couch, quickly taking in the most space, making Koutarou huff once he got back with a bowl of popcorn. 

After he had contemplated his course of action, the smaller one rushed over towards their humongous stack of films and picked his favourite, quickly shoving the disk into the player, turning back only to grin at Kageyama, who puffed out his cheeks in mock anger.

Then there was still the issue of all the space being taken by the lanky setter, who was sprawled out over the entire piece of furniture. Shrugging, Koutarou picked himself up from his spot on the floor and plopped down onto the raven's stomach, making him splutter in the progress.

3-2

They were halfway through the film when he felt a sudden weight on his head. With a lot of struggling, grumbling and bickering they had to come to their current arrangement, Kageyama still mostly draped over the couch, but now sitting, with Bokuto in his lap. And now it seemed the younger had fallen asleep, resting his head on Koutarou's and his arms around his waist. Feeling this, the ace did not at all tense up and flush, no. Sneaky, Tobio.

Once the credits rolled by and Bokuto had stopped his tears, he got up and half-carried half-dragged Kageyama to his room, unceremoniously throwing him onto his bed. He checked the time, half past eleven, and he knew he should not, but his score of today was half of Tobio's, so he decided it was justified.

4-2

The next morning the black-haired student woke up with a face full of stupid doodles and lipstick, as well as his text notifications overflowing from all the messages with questions from people, or just snarky remarks from Tsukishima.

Despite his victory the previous day, Kageyama decided to start early this day by cleaning the entire house before Bokuto could, evening the score. He also did the laundry, tried to cook and did morning practice, all of this before Koutarou had even risen, raking up a lot of points in a petty way.

Afterwards, he wrote their current score on a post-it note and stuck it onto Bokuto’s door, then went about his day normally, perhaps even a bit happier, now he knew he was far ahead of the other. Them competing over everything had started the first day of university. Bokuto, who had been awaiting Hinata’s arrival, immediately locked eyes with the setter, as the duo had strolled through the gym’s doors, a strange fire visible in his golden orbs as he stared at Kageyama, who, slightly perturbed, glared right back. And in exactly that moment their relationship as rivals began, as neither refused to blink or look away first. Akaashi had to forcefully drag Bokuto away to calm him down, even though the ace had tried to keep staring over his shoulder as long as possible, not fond of the idea of losing to the raven. Later on, Bokuto had approached him, his expression slightly displeased and had congratulated Tobio on his win. Ever since then, they were competing over everything, even the smallest of things.

A harsh, slapping sounds started him out of his daydreams, as Bokuto slammed something onto the table. Once the ace had retracted his hand, Kageyama spotted a rumpled note, the digits on it portraying the infuriating truth, along with the other’s sly smirk. He glared up at him, before he began inhaling his lunch, causing to other to splutter out protests. Now it was the crow’s turn to smirk, as he grabbed a pen and altered the note.

5-6

Today was one of the most trying days, as their scores rarely surpassed the five, let alone the ten, yet the double digits currently consisted of two twos for both of them. Every spike, every set, every serve, it all counted, and with a savage intensity, they did everything in their power to get points, adding them to their own score. Neither wanted to lose today and it was almost as though they were competing for nationals. Even after volleyball practice they continued on with their competition, which ranged from racing to being the first press to their apartment’s lift’s buttons.

35-38

Darkened blue irises were set upon golden ones, their owners’ gazes never wavering, never blinking, as they were back to one of the oldest competitions, a staring match. Eventually it was Koutarou who lost, as Kageyama was used to glaring at someone without blinking even once. He smiled contently, as he was finally catching up to his ace, and was startled, as the other suddenly appeared right in front of him, staring intently at him.

“Just push me away, if you really don’t want to.” His tone was uncharacteristically soft, his face set strangely seriously. 

Tobio blinked in confusion, and blinked again as the other placed his hands on his face. He blinked again and then his eyes widened, as Koutarou leaned towards him, his eyes still steady, still unwavering, still asking him ‘is this okay?’, as his warm breath ghosted over the setter’s slightly parted lips. His answer was him leaning forward slightly, brushing their lips together slightly, nothing more than a simple peck, yet its incredibly pleasing heat quickly became something Kageyama could not do without, and he leaned forwards again, connecting their lips once more, perhaps twice, most certainly thrice. He was planning on doing so again, but a loud groan coming from Bokuto stopped him.

“Man, you sneak!” A confused glance from Kageyama told him he had no idea what his upperclassman was talking about. “You didn’t do it on purpose? Aw, man, that should have been my point!”

“What exactly?”

“Our first kiss!” Hearing this, Kageyama’s eyes darkened slightly.

“You kissed me only to win today’s match?” He slowly said, his teeth gritted and his glare boring into the smaller one, who quickly shook his head and grabbed the setter’s hands.

“No!” He quickly squeaked out, as Tobio was still glaring at him. “No, I,” he inhaled quickly, a small blush slowly beginning to blossom upon his cheeks, as he directed his lowered gaze up into Kageyama’s, now less glaring, eyes. “I like you!” Like everything about him, Bokuto’s confession was loud, slightly startling, yet oddly endearing. 

After he had at least somewhat recollected his wits, the taller mumbled something unintelligible and was forced to repeat his words at least thrice, before he yelled an ‘I like you too, idiot!’, his cheeks a bright crimson colour by that time. He was engulfed in a tight hug and smothered with many kisses, and even though Bokuto kept adding every kiss to his total of points until midnight struck, he could not complain.

0-0

**Author's Note:**

> Cries. Why do I always rush these things?  
> Anyway, this one was done for the Kageyama rare pair week on tumblr, day one: university/college au, rivalry/competition.  
> I, of course, own nothing but this story.


End file.
